


A Sansational Experience

by SkeletonFucker114



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonFucker114/pseuds/SkeletonFucker114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift-work.</p><p>Warning Sexy times ahead. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sansational Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Britkiir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britkiir/gifts).



It was a cold fall night. You were wearing Ace's jacket since you didn't realize it'd be so cold. The tall skeleton smoked a cigarette as he walked beside you. You had gone out shopping for more food and condiments and now you were walking in the cold with your little group.

"yer' still shiverin' like all hell? do you need my coat to? maybe steal sweets' bandana?" You glared at Chief he just laughed.

"Whatever. Humans can't stay out in the cold you know! We have organs and muscles you're just bones." You huffed pulling Ace's jacket closer to your body. Then you saw out of the corner of your eye that asshole's smirk spread across his face.

"I know somethin that can warm ya right up.~" He purred. You glared. "No." It was stern, cold, and straight to the point. He looked so hurt you almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._

"HUMAN I DO HAVE TO AGREE MAYBE ON THE OUTSIDE WE DON'T LOOK VERY WARM, BUT CUDDLING MIGHT DO YOU SOME GOOD!!" Oh innocent Sweets. "Heh. You don't h-" You were suddenly lifted up bridal style by Ace. "AH!" You squeaked in surprise before immediately growling. "Ace no! Put me down!" "Aw. C'mon babe you heard Sweets isn't he, like, your favorite?" Your words were caught in your throat when a finger accidentally brushed against _that_ spot. Your face was on fire and when you reluctantly looked at Ace he had the biggest smirk on his face you've seen yet.

That's what lead to this getting pulled into an alleyway by **your** Sans.

Sensations running all over your body. From the aggressive rutting Sans was doing in the front and Ace from the back to the aggressive nips and bites at your neck from Chief. Your mouth full of Sweets' magically summoned tongue.

When you were allowed to speak again you spoke through pants,"Your all sick... getting off in front... of yourselves." Chief just chuckled,"i was a sick fuck long before this sweetheart." He made sure to add a wink that you couldn't see, but _feel_. "-and no offense babe, but your getting off as well. your so wet. heh, sicko."

You groaned as he gave a particularly hard thrust as if to prove a point. "Nngh. If your gonna be dicks about it I just won't let you have any." You glared yet gasped as now both Sweets and Chief were attacking you neck. "We'll just take it then." You swore you heard Ace _growl_ , but before you could give it much thought your clothes disappeared, instantly.

You squeaked, not just from that, but because all of you were naked, in the cold. "I thought you were gonna warm me up not make me get hypothermia!" You growled. Ace just chuckled. "Lets get you warmed up then." It was a mix of a growl and a purr, you felt the air get knocked out of you as you were penetrated deeply by something long and _thick._ You were then about to let out a scream before you were cut off for what felt like the umpteenth time. Chief's sharp fangs pressed against you lips before a thick tongue forced it's way into your mouth. Tears began to fall when Ace thrusted grunting. Sans seemed to just enjoy watching up until now rubbing the underside of his cock against your slit. "Mmmnnn babe.~" He moaned quietly seeming to enjoy going slow unlike the constant pounding into your ass. 

You were definitely warm though. On fire even, as you left the hot curl and tumble of your insides getting so close to cumming. "AH! Sans!" Your cry was muffled by the now still tongue. Actually all of them had gone stiff and rigid. You were dropping quickly from your high. "N-NO! Ah! I was so close!" You squirmed around whimpering. "Who... who were you talking to?" Sweets voice was uncomfortably quiet. "Uh... A-All of you??" You didn't know if that was bad or good. 

Though when you heard three out of four of your lovers let out a primal growl you knew it was good. Ace was suddenly thrusting harder, faster. Sans shoved himself deep inside you causing you to scream into Chief's mouth. He just ate your noises up a hand working on his summoned erection. Sweets was doing the same panting heavily as he used his other hand to pinch the nipple on the breast closest to him. 

Seeing as Ace and Sans were holding you up well enough. Chief did the same panting into your mouth as he struggled to pull away to allow you to breathe. "I'm so close!" You whined.

"US TO!" Sweets grinned finding satisfaction in watching your pleasure-filled face. The fire inside your stomach made everything hot. At least that was acomplished. All of you sweating, panting messes the fact you could be seen at any moment long whisked away.

"SAAAAANNNSSS!!" You shouted walls tightened in an attempt to keep your lovers buried inside, but they kept working until they to came to completion Sweets, surprisingly being the last to finish.

All of you were panting magic dissipated into thin air around you in wisps of blue, red, cyan, and yellow. "let's do this again sometime." Chief's voice came filled with a unfamiliar sweetness.

"next time i get the pussy."


End file.
